O Regresso de Kaolinite
by FireKai
Summary: Rei tem uma visão de que Kaolinite, que não estava realmente morta, regressaria para dominar o mundo. Quando o dia chega, as guerreiras juntam-se para combater velhos inimigos, Kaolinite e as Bruxas 5. Fic de Acção. Oneshot.


**Título: **O Regresso de Kaolinite

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Sailor Moon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Rei tem uma visão de que Kaolinite, que não estava realmente morta, regressaria para dominar o mundo. Quando o dia chega, as guerreiras juntam-se para combater velhos inimigos, Kaolinite e as Bruxas 5. Fic de Acção. Oneshot.

**O Regresso de Kaolinite**

Apesar de serem apenas três e meia da tarde, a escuridão abateu-se sobre a cidade de Tóquio. O sol foi tapado por nuvens negras e no céu surgiu um buraco negro. Do buraco começaram a sair várias criaturas, com aspecto assustador, alguns com corpos disformes, expressões estranhas e cores bizarras.

No templo Hikawa, Rei Hino estava reunida com as suas amigas Usagi, Ami, Makoto e Minako. Rei tinha antecipado o que se iria passar, pelo que não era novidade do o que estava a acontecer. Há três dias, Rei tivera a primeira visão e reunira as suas amigas hoje, para enfrentarem os inimigos que ameaçavam a paz.

"Meninas, está na hora." disse Rei, abanando a sua cabeleira negra. "Temos de enfrentar e vencer aqueles inimigos."

Pela visão de Rei, os inimigos provinham da mesma dimensão onde em tempos o Dr. Tomoe e os Death Busters se encontravam. Ao que parecia, Kaolinite não tinha realmente morrido, fundindo a sua essência com a própria dimensão. Nesse momento, Kaolinite tinha bastante poder, voltara a recuperar o seu corpo e ainda recriara cópias quase exactas das Bruxas 5. Agora, as Sailors tinham de vencer Kaolinite de uma vez por todas, para restaurarem a paz.

"É tempo de transformação!" exclamou Makoto. "Poder do Cristal de Júpiter!"

"Poder do Cristal de Mercúrio!"

"Poder da Lua Eterna!"

"Poder do Cristal de Vénus!"

"Poder do Cristal de Marte!"

Em poucos segundos, as cinco amigas tinham-se transformado em guerreiras. Saíram rapidamente do quarto de Rei, indo para a rua. Tinham avisado as outras sailors do que iria suceder e elas tinham-lhes dito que mal começassem a aparecer monstros, iriam actuar. A excepção seria Chibiusa, que nesse momento se encontrava no futuro e não poderia participar da batalha.

As cinco amigas começaram a correr, descendo a escadaria do templo. Marte ainda olhou para trás, desejando poder ficar para ter a certeza de que nada aconteceria ao seu avô e a Yuuichirou. Mas tinha de ir enfrentar os monstros noutro ponto da cidade e tinha acabado por contar ao seu avô sobre a sua identidade como sailor. Apesar de surpreendido e hesitante, o avô tinha prometido que ficaria no templo e não deixaria Yuuichirou sair também.

Mal chegaram ao fundo da escadaria do templo e saíram para a rua, as cinco guerreiras avistaram três monstros a correr pela rua, perseguindo um casal jovem, que gritava enquanto corria. Vénus e Marte deram alguns passos em frente, preparando-se para atacar.

"Choque do Amor e Beleza de Vénus!" gritou Vénus, lançando o seu ataque de coração luminoso.

O ataque acertou num dos monstros, destruindo-o de imediato. Os outros dois monstros pararam, apercebendo-se então da presença das guerreiras, enquanto o casal jovem conseguiu fugir por outra rua.

"Flecha de Fogo de Marte!" gritou Marte.

Uma flecha vermelha em chamas voou pelo ar. Um dos monstros conseguiu saltar do caminho, enquanto a seta se cravava em cheio no peito do segundo monstro, que gritou enquanto as chamas o consumiam e destruíam o seu corpo, transformando-o em cinzas. O terceiro monstro, enraivecido, correu para as guerreiras, pronto a atacar com as suas garras.

"Deixem comigo." disse Júpiter, que nesse momento já estava ao lado de Vénus e Marte.

O monstro aproximou-se e tentou atacar Júpiter, que dera um passo em frente. Júpiter afastou-se rapidamente e de seguida com os braços agarrou um dos braços do monstro e lançou-o no ar.

"Evolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

Várias folhas electrizantes voaram na direcção do monstro, electrocutando-o e matando-o. Quando o seu corpo caiu no chão, não era mais do que uma carcaça negra. As cinco guerreiras entreolharam-se.

"A Kaolinite está perto da Torre de Tóquio." disse Marte, relembrando a sua visão. "Temos de ir para lá."

"Mas a cidade está a ser atacada em vários pontos e há pessoas a precisar de ajuda." disse Mercúrio. "Também temos de as ajudar."

"Rei, sabes como irão agir as Bruxas 5?" perguntou Sailor Moon.

"Pela minha visão, elas separavam-se para atacar outros pontos da cidade." respondeu Marte, pensativa. "Talvez pudéssemos dividir-nos em dois grupos. Iríamos na mesma para o centro da cidade, mas por caminhos diferentes e podíamos ajudar as pessoas que encontrássemos pelo caminho e destruir mais monstros também."

As outras acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça. Não demoraram muito tempo a formar os dois grupos. Não tinham tempo a perder. Vénus e Júpiter seguiram por uma rua estreita que se estendia para oeste, enquanto Moon, Mercúrio e Marte seguiram pelo caminho oposto.

Moon, Marte e Mercúrio correram rapidamente pelas ruas da cidade. Avistaram várias pessoas a fugir de monstros. Usando os seus ataques, destruíram os monstros atacantes antes que eles lhes pudessem tocar. Ao chegarem perto do Centro de Jogos Crown, as três guerreiras viram alguns monstros a destruir a porta de vidro do estabelecimento. Lá dentro, várias pessoas gritaram, assustadas.

"Não lhes vão fazer mal!" gritou Mercúrio. "Espuma de Sabão!"

O ar ficou subitamente enevoado, surpreendendo os monstros. Marte e Moon não perderam tempo. Enquanto Moon passou pelos monstros a correr, entrando no estabelecimento, pronta a defender as pessoas inocentes que lá se encontravam, Marte preparou-se para atacar.

"Mandala Ardente!" gritou ela.

No meio do ar enevoado pelas bolhas de sabão, ouviram-se os gritos de vários monstros, que se tinham queimado com o ataque de Marte. Contudo, sem aviso, um dos monstros conseguiu ver pelo nevoeiro de bolhas e saltou sobre Marte, que caiu no chão. O monstro tentou arranhar-lhe a cara, mas Marte protegeu a cara com as mãos, tendo uma das luvas rasgadas pelas garras do monstro. Marte gritou. Ouvindo o grito da amiga, Moon ergueu o seu ceptro.

"Ok, cá vai!" gritou ela. "Beijo do Cristal da Lua Prateada!"

Vários feixes de luz saíram do ceptro da princesa da lua, indo em direcção aos monstros que ainda estavam vivos. Eles gritaram, sendo destruídos. Os feixes de luz atravessaram Mercúrio e Marte sem lhes fazer qualquer dano e o nevoeiro de bolhas desapareceu. Se no passado o ataque de Sailor Moon passara a servir apenas para curar e ajudar, neste momento possuía também o poder para destruir e eliminar. Marte levantou-se rapidamente.

"Foi por pouco. O monstro quase que me magoava a sério." disse Marte, inspeccionando a luva rasgada.

Sailor Moon virou-se para as pessoas que estavam dentro do estabelecimento Crown, de entre elas Motoki.

"Vocês precisam de se esconder. Nós vamos tentar destruir os monstros o mais rápido possível." disse Moon. "Há aqui algum lugar onde se possam esconder?"

"No armazém das traseiras. Podemos barricar a porta." respondeu Motoki.

"Então façam isso." disse Moon, abanando a cabeça.

Motoki abanou a cabeça e liderou as outras pessoas, indo até às traseiras. Moon saiu do Crown, juntando-se a Mercúrio e Marte.

"Vamos continuar." disse Mercúrio, que nesse momento tinha o seu mini portátil nas mãos. "Há energias negras por toda a cidade, mas algumas estão a desaparecer, pelo que devem estar a ser destruídas pelas outras."

"Espero que a Júpiter e a Vénus estejam bem." disse Moon. "E o grupo da Urano também."

Nesse momento, o portátil de Mercúrio começou a apitar, alertando as três guerreiras.

"Meninas, aproximam-se duas energias negras fortes." avisou Mercúrio.

Segundos depois, surgiram no ar duas figuras. Tellu, a bruxa que trajava roupas verdes e pretas, com os braços cobertos por heras e Viluy, a bruxa que trajava roupas azuis e tinha num dos braços um nano computador. As duas sorriram maliciosamente ao trio de guerreiras, que se puseram de imediato na defensiva.

"Olá guerreiras navegantes, estamos aqui para vos destruir." disse Tellu. "Preparem-se!"

"Nano Raio!" gritou Villuy.

Um raio de corrente eléctrica foi na direcção das três guerreiras, que saltaram para o lado, desviando-se do ataque.

"É a minha vez! Hera Envolvente!" gritou Tellu.

Várias heras foram na direcção das três guerreiras. Moon tropeçou e caiu no chão, mas as heras passaram por cima dela e não a prenderam. Marte conseguiu escapar-se, dando um salto para trás, mas Mercúrio foi apanhada pelas heras e os seus braços e pernas ficaram presos, deixando de se conseguir mexer. Os olhos de Marte faiscaram de raiva.

"Ok, agora é a minha vez, suas idiotas! Pássaro da Alma de Fogo!"

Um pássaro de chamas foi na direcção de Viluy. Vendo que não tinha como escapar, pois o pássaro já estava bem perto, Viluy agarrou no braço de Tellu e usou-a como escudo humano. Tellu gritou ao ser atingida pelo pássaro de chamas, caindo no chão, com as heras que lhe envolviam os braços a arder.

"Ai! Estou a queimar-me!" gritou ela, assustada e com dores.

"Beijo do Cristal da Lua Prateada!" gritou Moon, empunhando o seu ceptro.

Viluy desapareceu rapidamente no ar, antes que o ataque a pudesse atingir, mas o ataque acertou em cheio em Tellu, que gritou, tendo de seguida o seu corpo desfeito em pó. Marte usou um pouco do seu poder de fogo e libertou Mercúrio das heras, enquanto Viluy reaparecia no ar, zangada.

"Ah, não vou deixar que vocês me vençam!" gritou ela.

"Pois nós vamos vencer!" gritou Mercúrio, encarando-a. "Como é que pudeste usar a tua própria aliada como escudo? És pior do que eu pensava!"

"Ora, cala-te! Super Nano Raio!" gritou Viluy.

"Flecha de Fogo de Marte!" gritou Marte.

Os dois ataques embateram no ar, criando uma pequena explosão. Quando o fumo da explosão se dissipou, Viluy ficou surpreendida ao ver que a guerreira de Mercúrio vinha a correr na sua direcção.

"Espuma de Sabão Congelante!" gritou Mercúrio.

Um jacto de bolhas congelantes foi na direcção de Viluy, que voou para o lado, esquivando-se por pouco.

"Ilusão de Água Brilhante!"

Um jacto de água acertou em Viluy com toda a força, lançando-a para trás. Mercúrio estava agora bastante perto de Viluy.

"E toma também, Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!"

Um novo jacto de água acertou em Viluy, fazendo o seu corpo congelar-se. Viluy caiu no chão e o gelo começou a quebrar-se. Moon veio a correr para perto de Mercúrio e ergueu o seu ceptro. Usou o seu ataque e Viluy foi instantaneamente destruída. Marte juntou-se às amigas.

"Conseguimos vencer estas duas." disse ela, parecendo satisfeita. "Agiste bastante bem, Mercúrio."

"Estava irritada com ela." admitiu Mercúrio, encolhendo os ombros. "Afinal, já não é a primeira vez que a defronto e continuava má como sempre."

"Meninas, vamos? Temos de chegar ao centro da cidade o mais breve possível." relembrou Moon.

As amigas concordaram e começou a correr para o centro da cidade.

**O Regresso de Kaolinite**

"Mergulho Profundo!"

O globo de água foi em direcção a dois monstros, acertando neles e destruindo-os. Sailor Neptuno abanou a cabeça, tendo conseguido completar o seu objectivo. Virando-se para trás, viu que Urano, Plutão e Saturno tinham acabado de destruir os últimos monstros que ainda estavam naquela rua. Ao contrário das guerreiras Inner, as Outer estavam mais preocupadas em destruir os monstros que estavam espalhados pela cidade e proteger as pessoas do que ir para o centro da cidade, confrontar a responsável pelo sucedido.

"Há mais monstros na rua seguinte." disse Neptuno, olhando para o seu espelho mágico, que lhe mostrava indicações de energia negra próxima dali.

"Vamos até lá então!" exclamou Urano, começando a correr.

As outras seguiram-na e ao virarem para a rua seguinte, viram algumas mulheres que vinham a fugir de uns monstros. Uma das mulheres tropeçou e caiu no chão. Um dos monstros preparou-se para saltar sobre ela.

"Abalo do Mundo!" gritou Urano.

O monstro saltou, mas em pleno ar o ataque de Urano acertou-lhe, destruindo-o. Os outros monstros pararam de correr, olhando para as recém chegadas, enquanto as mulheres conseguiam fugir por um beco escuro, mas livre de monstros.

"Pessoal, atacar!" gritou Urano, pegando na sua espada. "Ataque da Espada Espacial!"

"Mergulho Profundo!"

Um feixe de luz cortante foi emitido da espada de Urano, enquanto Neptuno lançou um novo globo de água. Os dois ataques embateram nalguns monstros, destruindo-os. Os restantes monstros, assustados, começaram a dispersar, mas não tinham tempo para fugir. Plutão e Saturno encurralaram-nos, uma de cada lado.

"Grito da Morte!" exclamou Plutão, lançando o seu ataque.

Um globo roxo, cheio de energia embateu nalguns monstros, transformando-os em pó. Saturno saltou e usando a sua lâmina afiada, começou a despedaçar os monstros. Braços, pernas e sangue começaram a saltar para todo o lado e depois Saturno ergueu a lâmina acima da sua cabeça.

"Está na hora de usar o meu ataque! Surpresa da Lâmina do Silêncio!"

Da lâmina da guerreira de Saturno surgiram vários feixes negros, que acertaram nos restantes monstros, destruindo-os por completo. Ao longo do tempo, Saturno tinha conseguido manipular os seus ataques para serem mais fracos, para assim poderem ser utilizados sem perigo para a sua vida, mas mesmo assim evitava utilizá-los muitas vezes, porque podia usar mais força do que pretendia e ser perigoso para ela e para todas as pessoas à sua volta.

"Estes também já foram desta para melhor." disse Urano, abanando a cabeça. "Nada difíceis."

"Saturno, podias ter utilizado logo o teu ataque em vez de teres sujado a rua de sangue." disse Neptuno, abanando a cabeça. "É muito pouco higiénico."

Saturno encolheu os ombros, sem saber o que dizer. Nesse momento, surgiram no ar duas figuras. Plutão chamou a atenção das outras e todas se viraram para encarar Cyprine e Ptilol, duas das bruxas 5, que partilhavam a mesma energia e tinham padrões de ataque em simultâneo.

"As duas bruxas 5 mais fortes estão aqui." disse Plutão. "Temos de as vencer rapidamente."

"Oh, não vão vencer-nos. Nem pensar!" exclamou Cyprine.

"Vão morrer as quatro aqui." disse Ptilol, abanando a cabeça.

"Veremos! Abalo do Mundo!" gritou Urano.

O globo de energia luminosa foi contra as duas bruxas, que juntaram os seus bastões mágicos e absorveram o ataque com toda a facilidade.

"Para as vencermos, temos de trabalhar em equipa." disse Saturno, abanando a cabeça. "Juntas, podem ser invencíveis. Separadas, podemos vencê-las."

"E como é que as separamos?" perguntou Plutão.

Ninguém teve tempo de responder, pois de seguida Cyprine lançou-lhes um raio azul, que as fez saltar para evitarem ser atingidas. Urano e Neptuno trocaram um olhar e acenaram afirmativamente. Neptuno ergueu o seu espelho.

"Aqui vai! Reflexo Submarino!" gritou ela.

O espelho emitiu uma rajada de energia brilhante, que foi na direcção de Cyprine e Ptilol. As duas juntaram os seus bastões e começaram a observar a energia, mas o brilho do ataque fez com que não reparassem que Urano corria e se aproximava delas por detrás.

"Abalo do Mundo!" gritou Urano.

Cyprine não teve tempo de se virar, antes do ataque lhe acertar nas costas. Ela foi lançada pelo ar e caiu no chão, bem longe de Ptitol.

"Cyprine!" gritou Ptilol.

Ptilol apressou-se a flutuar para perto de Cyprine, mas antes de lá chegar teve de saltar para trás, evitando um ataque lançado por Plutão.

"Da próxima não falho!" gritou a guerreira. "Ciclone de Cronos!"

Uma furiosa rajada de vento embateu em Ptilol, que foi atirada pelo ar. Cyprine levantou-se com dificuldade. Urano estava ao seu lado, com a sua espada em punho.

"É hora de dizer adeus!" exclamou ela.

"Não, espera!" gritou Cyprine.

Com um gesto rápido, Urano enterrou a sua espada no peito de Cyprine, que gritou. Logo de seguida, o seu corpo explodiu num misto de energia e areia, atirando Urano para o chão.

"Mergulho Profundo!" gritou Neptuno.

O ataque acertou em Ptilol, atirando-a ao chão também. Antes de se conseguir levantar, já Saturno estava à sua frente.

"Ok, é a minha vez novamente. Revolução do Renascimento e da Morte!"

Várias fitas roxas saíram da lâmina de Saturno e envolveram o corpo de Ptilol, que gritou ao ser amarrada. De seguida, o seu corpo explodiu. Saturno afastou-se antes de ser atingida pela explosão.

"Afinal não eram assim tão fortes como pensava." disse Plutão, pensativa.

"Não podemos perder tempo a falar. Há ainda muitos monstros para vencer." disse Neptuno.

"Vamos!" exclamou Urano, começando a correr em direcção a uma nova rua, com as outras a seguirem-na.

**O Regresso de Kaolinite**

"Raio Crescente!" gritou Vénus.

O raio foi na direcção de Mimete, que se esquivou rapidamente, sorrindo maliciosamente a Vénus. No caminho para o centro da cidade, depois de terem vencido alguns monstros, Júpiter e Vénus tinham-se subitamente deparado com as agora únicas bruxas 5 vivas, Eudial, a cientista do fogo e Mimete, a mais nova das bruxas 5. De imediato, uma batalha entre as guerreiras e as bruxas tinha começado.

"Jacto de Fogo!" gritou Eudial, pegando no seu Fire Buster II, que trazia às costas.

O jacto de fogo passou rente a Júpiter, que se esquivou por pouco, mesmo assim tendo alguns dos seus cabelos chamuscados. Furiosa, Júpiter preparou-se para atacar.

"Raios e Trovões!" gritou ela.

A energia concentrada foi na direcção de Eudial, que teve tempo de se afastar e não foi atingida.

"Corrente do Amor de Vénus!"

Preocupada em escapar-se do ataque de Júpiter, Eudial não tinha reparado que Vénus tinha deixado um pouco de lado a batalha que travava mais intensamente com Mimete e foi agarrada pela corrente de Vénus.

"Argh! Não! Mimete, ajuda-me!" gritou Eudial.

"Tudo eu, tudo eu!" exclamou Mimete, aborrecida, agarrando no seu bastão com uma estrela negra. "Ok, Charme Negro!"

Uma onda de energia negra foi contra Vénus, mas Júpiter pôs-se à sua frente, levando com o ataque, mas impedindo que a corrente de Vénus se quebrasse e Eudial ficasse livre.

"Júpiter, estás bem?" perguntou Vénus, preocupada.

"Estou. Cá vai! Ciclone de Cocos de Júpiter!" gritou Júpiter, lançando o seu ataque.

Mimete apressou-se a elevar-se no ar para fugir ao ataque, mas sem capacidade de fugir, Eudial foi atingida. O seu Fire Buster explodiu e Eudial foi imediatamente carbonizada. Vénus largou a corrente.

"Ok, é a minha vez! Chuveiro do Raio Crescente!"

Vários raios crescentes foram na direcção de Mimete, que soltou um gritinho assustado e foi atingida, sendo atirada pelo ar. Júpiter estava já pronta para atacar.

"Supremo Trovão!"

O ataque acertou em Mimete, electrocutando-a. Mimete gritou de dor, mas mesmo assim não foi destruída. Caiu no chão, mas levantou-se rapidamente, ofegando.

"Eu não vou perder assim tão facilmente." gritou ela. "Nem pensar!"

Júpiter e Vénus entreolharam-se e acenaram afirmativamente, fitando Mimete de seguida.

"Não tens hipóteses contra nós, Mimete. Já foste vencida uma vez e vais sê-lo novamente." disse Vénus. "Cá vai! Choque do Amor e Beleza de Vénus!"

"Revolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

Os dois ataques juntaram-se e foram na direcção de Mimete. Ela ergueu o seu bastão.

"Charme Negro!"

As ondas de energia foram rapidamente trespassadas pelos ataques das duas guerreiras. Os ataques acertaram em Mimete, que gritou. O seu corpo transformou-se de seguida em pó, enquanto Júpiter e Vénus acenavam, satisfeitas.

"Conseguimos vencê-las." disse Vénus, orgulhosa. "Mesmo sem a ajuda da Sailor Moon."

"Sim. Mas se estas nos atacaram, ainda podem aparecer as outras bruxas para nos atacar. Ou então atacam a Sailor Moon e as outras. Espero que estejam bem."

"Hão-de estar. Vamos, Júpiter. Temos de chegar ao centro da cidade."

Júpiter acenou afirmativamente e as duas começaram a correr novamente pelas ruas. Já estavam perto do centro da cidade. Viram alguns monstros que estavam empoleirados em janelas ou a destruir lojas, apenas pelo prazer de destruir. Sem demoras, usando os seus ataques, Júpiter e Vénus acabaram com eles e continuaram o seu caminho. Subitamente, o comunicador de Júpiter emitiu um som e ela verificou que era Mercúrio que a estava a tentar contactar.

"Mercúrio, está tudo bem com vocês?" perguntou Júpiter, continuando a correr.

"Sim. Estamos quase a chegar ao centro da cidade. Encontrámos muitos monstros, mas acabámos com eles. Encontrámos também duas das Bruxas 5, mas vencemo-las." explicou Mercúrio.

"Eu e a Vénus vencemos duas delas também. Parece que restam apenas duas e a Kaolinite."

"Neste caso, deve só restar a Kaolinite e alguns monstros. Falei com a Neptuno e ela disse que ela e as outras tinham vencido as bruxas gémeas." disse Mercúrio. "Encontramo-nos então no centro da cidade. Até já."

Demoraram apenas uns minutos a chegar ao centro da cidade. Alguns edifícios ali perto estavam envolvidos no que parecia ser uma esfera negra e que aumentava de tamanho lentamente. Flutuando por cima da esfera encontrava-se Kaolinite, com o seu cabelo espesso e vermelho e roupas negras, mas de olhos fechados. Vénus e Júpiter viram Marte, Mercúrio e Moon surgirem de uma outra rua e as cinco juntaram-se. Nesse momento, Kaolinite abriu os olhos e começou a flutuar mais baixo.

"Cá estão vocês, como eu previra." disse Kaolinite. "Desta vez, vou acabar com vocês."

"Foste destruída duas vezes no passado. E agora estamos mais fortes. Não tens hipóteses." disse Marte, dando um passo em frente. "Alma de Fogo!"

O ataque de fogo voou na direcção de Kaolinite, que ergueu a mão e o fez desaparecer sem sequer piscar os olhos. Sorriu maliciosamente às cinco guerreiras.

"Não são só vocês que estão mais fortes. Eu também estou. Fui vencida no passado, é verdade, mas vocês não me conseguirão vencer agora." disse ela, erguendo a mão. "Raio Negro!"

Um raio negro e bastante rápido foi na direcção das cinco guerreiras. Júpiter conseguiu saltar para o lado, evitando ser atingida, mas as outras foram atingidas e caíram no chão. Júpiter olhou furiosa para Kaolinite.

"Ok, chega! Evolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

Várias folhas electrizantes foram na direcção de Kaolinite, mas ela desapareceu e reapareceu noutro lugar, esquivando-se ao ataque. Por essa altura, as quatro guerreiras caídas levantaram-se.

"Ai, magoei-me no joelho!" queixou-se Moon, choramingando.

"Isso não foi nada comparado com o que vos vou fazer a todas!" gritou Kaolinite. "Raio Negro!"

"Corrente do Amor de Vénus!"

"Ilusão de Água Brilhante!"

Os dois ataques acertaram no raio que Kaolinite tinha lançado, criando uma pequena explosão no ar. Marte não perdeu tempo e lançou outro ataque de fogo a Kaolinite, mas mais uma vez ela escapou-se rapidamente.

"Assim não vamos a lado nenhum. Ela está sempre a fugir." queixou-se Vénus.

"Vá, Sailor Moon, é a tua vez." disse Marte, dando-lhe um empurrão. "Os teus ataques são mais fortes."

"Está bem, eu ataco. Beijo do Cristal da Lua Prateada!"

O ataque foi na direcção de Kaolinite, que se sentiu finalmente ameaça por um ataque poderoso. Tornou a desaparecer no ar. O ataque de Sailor Moon acertou na esfera negra, dissipando-a. Kaolinite reapareceu no ar e não parecia nada satisfeita.

"Raios, a esfera negra era uma fonte de poder!" exclamou ela, furiosa. "Agora estou mesmo zangada."

Kaolinite voltou a desaparecer e quando reapareceu, fê-lo ao lado de Júpiter. Com um murro certeiro na barriga de Júpiter, Kaolinite atirou-a contra uma parede. Virou-se rapidamente, bloqueando um ataque de Mercúrio e de seguida usou os seus cabelos, que se esticaram como cobras, atacando Vénus e Marte. As duas foram atiradas para longe.

Kaolinite desapareceu e reapareceu por detrás de Mercúrio, dando-lhe um murro nas costas. Mercúrio gritou de dor e caiu no chão. Nesse momento, Moon saltou para cima de Kaolinite, agarrando-lhe os cabelos. A vilã gritou de raiva e dor.

"Larga-me, sua maluca!" gritou Kaolinite, tentando livrar-se de Moon.

Kaolinite tentou sacudir o corpo para se libertar, mas Moon não estava disposta a largar os cabelos da rival. Júpiter levantou-se com dificuldade, mas começou logo a correr para Kaolinite. Chegando perto dela, agarrou-a com força. Kaolinite conseguiu dar-lhe um murro para a afastar, mas logo de seguida Vénus usou a sua corrente e prendeu os braços de Kaolinite.

"Sailor Moon, sai daí!" gritou Marte, já pronta para atacar. Moon largou rapidamente os cabelos de Kaolinite e afastou-se o mais rápido que pôde. "Flecha de Fogo de Marte!"

O ataque foi na direcção de Kaolinite, que tentou desaparecer, mas não conseguiu graças à corrente do amor de Vénus. O ataque de fogo acertou-lhe no cabelo, que se começou a incendiar. Kaolinite gritou de dor, enquanto as cinco guerreiras se juntavam num círculo e davam as mãos.

"Meninas, vamos lá!" exclamou Moon. "Poder da Lua Eterna!"

"Poder do Cristal de Marte!"

"Poder do Cristal de Mercúrio!"

"Poder do Cristal de Júpiter!"

"Poder do Cristal de Vénus!"

Os corpos das cinco guerreiras começaram a brilhar, enquanto Kaolinite se contorcia. Conseguiu quebrar a corrente.

"Ataque do Planeta das Sailors!" gritaram as cinco guerreiras ao mesmo tempo.

Antes que Kaolinite conseguisse desaparecer novamente, um enorme raio de energia atingiu-a. Ela gritou, sentindo o seu corpo desfazer-se de uma vez por todas, acabando assim com a sua existência. As cinco guerreiras suspiraram de alívio.

"Conseguimos vencer." disse Mercúrio, abanando a cabeça. "Foi complicado, mas ganhámos."

As nuvens negras do céu desapareceram subitamente, juntamente com o buraco negro e o sol voltou a brilhar sobre a cidade. Noutra ponta da cidade, Urano, Plutão e Saturno destruíram os últimos monstros, enquanto Neptuno usava o seu espelho para confirmar isso mesmo.

"Pronto, a Kaolinite está arrumada, de uma vez por todas." disse Marte. "Agora, podemos voltar às nossas vidas normais."

"Não tiveste mais nenhum pressentimento ou visão sobre mais nenhum inimigo, pois não?" perguntou Moon, preocupada.

"Não. Nada. Podemos estar descansadas." respondeu Marte.

"Óptimo. Então, vamos voltar à nossa vida normal. Vou ver como estão os estragos na cidade. Os monstros devem ter destruído muita coisa." disse Júpiter. "Mas talvez consiga ajudar nalguma coisa."

"É uma boa ideia." disse Mercúrio, abanando a cabeça. "Devem haver feridos. Posso ajudá-los."

"Então, que tal se tirarmos o resto da tarde a ajudar os outros?" perguntou Vénus.

As outras concordaram, acenando afirmativamente.

"Então vamos lá." disse Moon. "Até pode ser que no final, depois de toda a ajuda nos dêem um lanche grátis ou assim."

As outras entreolharam-se e riram-se. Sim, agora que o perigo passara, as coisas iriam voltar todas ao normal. Pelo menos até à próxima vez que o perigo surgisse, mas quando isso acontecesse, as guerreiras iam enfrentar o perigo e acabar com ele, como sempre.


End file.
